No Romance
by Hyrate
Summary: Kazuki is caught with Ban and Ginji enjoying the hot springs! What a treat! Except, the Get Backers team has more than just 'swimming' in their minds. Kazuki is just sexy. WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT! HARD YAOI! BANxKAZUKIxGINJI


**No Romance**

**-_Hyrate-_**

_**WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT/NOT SUITABLE TO AGES UNDER 18**_

_**xXx-FOUL LANGUAGE-xXx**_

**_R and R_**

_**Read at your own Risk!**_

**_First GET BACKERS fic~ been wanting to write sumthing about them!_**

* * *

><p>Ban had his arms stretched on the stones around him. He was in a private spring with Ginji and Kazuki up the mountains with the moon shining above them. It was quiet and peaceful night. They have just finished a very tiring mission in which, like the usual, almost got rid of their lives without enough compensation from Heavn except a free night on the spring.<p>

Ban Mido yawned and looked sleepily at Ginji who was chatting with Kazuki in enthusiasm.

"Hey, Ginji, don't we have anything to eat upstairs?" he asked.

Ginji and Kazuki both looked at him.

"Well, that depends," Ginji said with his usual grin, "I remember pizza and burgers but… I think we ate them on the road already…"

"Man, that sucks," Ban leaned his back on the stones again and looked up the moon, "Heavn's really taking us for granted… giving free ticket to the spring, huh? Yeah, only a spring with no one in it… so troublesome."

"At least you get to enjoy the hot water," Kazuki said quietly as he gave the snake man a furtive look, "Heavn-san knew you'd blow the job anyway."

"I didn't blow the job, he did!" he pointed at Ginji who merely blinked and swam slowly away with a scared look, "You idiot, if you didn't literally speaking blew the whole place we might have returned the original box without damage!"

"I~am~so~sorry~!" Ginji chanted as he took off with a towel on his waist, "Okay, I'm gonna go grab us some food! I think there's some bananas left at the back of my bag!"

And he dashed off without another word.

Kazuki chuckled after him.

"Gin-chan's so cute."

Ban sighed and looked at the moon. "Being cute doesn't stop him from being destructive," he muttered. Kazuki looked at Ban quietly.

After a moment of silence, the string master stood up and grabbed a towel from a nearby stone.

"You going to leave me just like that after you stared at me?" Ban raised his eyebrows at Kazuki whose back was on him. "You wanna say something?"

Kazuki glanced back at Ban coldly. "I just don't appreciate your company much, Ban. Without Gin-chan, I wouldn't even look at you twice."

Ban smirked as he sat straight and looked invitingly at the string master.

"Like I'd care for your attention anyway. The only reason we're acquainted is because Ginji's with me, is that what you are saying?"

"Still as smart as ever, I see," Kazuki walked toward the edge of the spring.

"Oi… you fucking with me?"

Kazuki smiled slyly this time as he turned to Ban.

"I don't even have the time to fuck with you, Ban Mido."

Ban's patience snapped.

"Heh… d'you want me to fuck you?"

Kazuki's eyes widened a little as he saw and felt Ban's dark aura surrounding him. Ban Mido stood up without a care if he's bare in front of him or not. Kazuki felt intimidated but stood his ground.

"What a thing to say," he murmured as Ban walked to him, "Like you have the guts to touch me seeing as I can cut you to pieces—!" Kazuki's eyes widened more as he saw Ban's hands pull his strings surrounding its master like it was a normal thread. "What…?"

"Stop bitching me, asshole…" Ban said with dark eyes as he stood in front of Kazuki, the threads falling on the water around them, "Wanna see how pissed I am now?"

Kazuki was pulled roughly on a stone and pinned down by Ban who suddenly got the upper hand.

"What are you doing—!" he asked incredously as Ban gripped on his shoulders, "you don't mean to…!"

"Why not?" Ban said with an evil smile as his left hand slid down and touched the string master's chest, "You have a pretty ass and hell of a curve. I'm sure a lot of people would give anything to touch you."

"Let me go…" Kazuki hissed, "I'm warning you…"

Ban planted a rough kiss on the string master's lips, his hands sliding up and down his bare body. Kazuki felt his body heat up at the man's touches but he wasn't insane yet as Ban Mido seemed to have become.

"Let me go…" he warned again as Mido licked his neck. "I'll kill you if you don't…"

"What's the rush, Kazuki of the strings?" Ban whispered as he finally let go of him and stared at him with a grin, "Got afraid of me, didn't you? Heh… that's what you deserve for defying me, the Great Ban-sama…"

Kazuki stared at the Get Backer and felt anger filling his chest.

"So, you really couldn't do it?" he hissed in spite of himself, "Pathetic… so you're just only full of trash in the first place."

"Oi, stop fucking me if you know what's good for you…" Ban warned but there was a sweat on the side of his face as he looked at Kazuki, "I don't really plan on playing with she-males like you."

To Ban's surprise, however, Kazuki walked forward and wrapped his arms around the Snake Bite user. He then looked up and teased Ban as their manhood between their legs touched each other.

"Look who's hard now, neh?" he said with a smirk and seductive look. Ban gasped as he felt Kazuki move closer and hitting his hardened manhood more.

"You ass…" he whispered as he placed his warm hands on Kazuki's waist, and slid it down the string master's backside. "You're really asking for it."

And before the moon, the two shared a kiss.

"Ahh…" Kazuki whispered as he found himself sitting in front of Mido with his back on the snake bite master. "…ahh…"

"You're warm inside after all," Ban whispered as he wrapped his hands on Kazuki's body and touched everything he could. "And despite being an asshole, you sure got good curve… who would have thought I'd get to you…"

"Be quiet…" Kazuki moaned as he felt Ban digging deep inside him, "Your thing is big…"

"Why thank you,"

"But I still don't like you."

"Suit yourself."

And Ban slid both his hands on Kazuki's erected manhood and stroke on it, making Kazuki breathe fast and moan. The two felt the intensity of each body until Ban's thing was too deep, making the string master arch his body in pleasure.

"Ginji…" Ban whispered as his eyes found the yellow haired guy hiding on a tree, "Come and join us…"

Kazuki's eyes widened as he saw Ginji walk toward them looking sheepish.

"Gin-chan… ahhh….!"

Ginji blushed as he saw the two fucking with each other and held on to his own looking very uncomfortable.

"I said join us," Ban said as his eyes was on Ginji.

Ginji slid on the water and looked at Kazuki with a red face.

"Kazu-chan… you're so pretty…" he whispered. And before Kazuki knows what's happening, Ginji had leaned down on his dick and sucked on it like a hungry bear.

"AHhhhh! Gin-chaan!"

"Shut up and enjoy it," Ban whispered as he bit Kazuki's ear, "I taught him all the tricks to that, don't worry…"

"You…!" Kazuki hissed as his body felt the intensity of Ginji's mouth, "Ohhhh!"

Ban kissed him on the lips with his tongue filling Kazuki's mouth. His hands were on Kazuki's chests, rubbing on both of his sensitive nipples. Ginji was sucking on him below, biting and teasing him with a wonderful job. It made Kazuki's head spin.

These Get Backers guy sure do have some nasty business together! He then wondered what kinds of things this Ban Mido was teaching the innocent Ginji before and how the cute Gin-chan accepted everything...

"The two of you…" he murmured as he felt his release coming but neither showed any sign of stopping to touch his delicate body, "sure works hard…"

"Of course," Ban smiled with a glint on his eyes.

After a moment, Kazuki found himself sitting back on the hot spring looking tired and spent. He satisfied himself with leaning his head on a stone and watching the two Get Backers do their job.

Ban was kissing Ginji with his arms snaked around the thunder emperor's body. Ginji was following his every movement, with his own arms wrapped around his partner.

They seemed to have forgotten Kazuki was present.

The string master sighed and closed his eyes.

"What's the matter?" Ban smirked at him as he continued to play with Ginji. "Want more?"

"You have no decency, doing this to Ginji and me," Kazuki accused feeling suddenly used. Well, he was.

Ban rolled his eyes and embraced Ginji tightly as their body continued to rock back and forth, "This is partnership, you gotta understand that."

Kazuki didn't say anything.

These two… until to what end are they going to surprise him in the future? And don't they have a sense of faith to their partner? Don't they have any romance at all?

"Too early for them to notice...?" he murmured to himself as his eyes narrowed at what the two was doing. He then remembered his own partner and had to sigh again.

"Sorry Juubei…" he muttered with another sigh, "I got hooked on by the Get Backers…"

Whoever said he was going to tell Juubei or anyone else for that matter about what happened, anyway? It will all be part of his surprising memories.

"Ahh… my head is aching…" he muttered to himself and turned away, "Unbelievable."

Ginji and Ban were both making erotic sounds by this time. Kazuki rolled his eyes and decided to go ahead of them.

"Enjoy yourselves," he muttered while shaking his head.

They didn't answer back. He was clearly forgotten.

"Oh, really…" he sighed as he massaged his waist, "But Ban Mido's really something… suppose Juubei would notice…. I hope not…."

Not that he and Juubei has any romance anyway.

Kazuki shook his head.

"What kind of relationship is this?"

**-END-**


End file.
